A Midsummers Night's Werewolf Dream
by EastYorkDisneyFan
Summary: Scott is in danger of failing english his teacher gives him an opportunity to change his grade.


Scott McCall got asked to stay back after English class one day, and he knew why English wasn't exactly his bet subject and he was in danger of failing it and having to repeat it next year and also possibly being cut from the lacrosse team. The teacher called him forward and said "Mr. McCall I relies that English isn't your best subject and I'm prepared to offer you an opportunity to bring your mark up. I would like you to addition for the school production of A Mid Summer Nights Dream. The production schedule will be on when you are not playing lacrosse so you won't miss a game or a practice by performing in it."

Scott looked at the teacher and said "so I'm in no mater what my audition is like?"

She said "yes but if you do well and get one of the lead parts I may consider bumping your mark up further."

Scott thought about it as he left the room after thanking his teacher for offering him the opportunity. Once he got to his locker he saw Stiles and told him about what the teacher had said. Stiles then suggested that Scott should addition by doing one of Puck's monologues. Scott asked him who puck was, Stiles told him that he was a charter in the play that causes mischief and is one of the comedic elements of the show.

After school they went over to Scott's house where Stiles looked up A mid Summer Night's Dream and found the perfect speech for Scott to learn as an addition piece. Stiles also suggested to him that it might help his chances if he memorised it rather than just read from a paper for the audition. Scott looked at the part of the script that Stiles had picked it was Puck's soliloquy from the end of the play. He printed out a copy of it so he could read it over and practice it so he could have it memorised for when his addition was scheduled on Friday, since it was Monday it gave him some time to prepare for it.

Scott looked at the page that said:

If we shadows have offended,

Think but this, and all is mended;

That you have but slumbered here

Whilst these visions did appear.

And this weak and idle theme,

No more yielding but a dream,

Gentles, do not reprehend;

If you pardon, we will mend.

And, as I'm an honest Puck,

If we have unearned luck

Now to 'scape the serpent's tongue,

We will make amends, ere long,

Else, the Puck a liar call.

So, goodnight unto you all!

Give me your hands, if we be friends,

And Robin shall restore amends.

Scott read thorough it a few times out loud to get the idea of the riming and also to get some pactice on how t do it. Stiles then made him try it without the paper so close to him Scott admitted to Stiles that he cheated a little bit by using his wolf site to read it when Stiles put it on Scott's bed and made him stand away from it. Stiles looked at him and said "don't worry about that for now the more you study it the more you'll remember it. "

After about an hour of practicing it Scott heard his mom come in she called from downstairs asking him to help with the groceries. Well he was helping her put them away he told her about what his English teacher had told him, he also filled her in on Stiles idea of him using Puck's monologue as his addition piice.

She laughed at that and said "if you get the part you'll make the perfect Puck. Have you given any thought about inviting your pack to see it?"

Scott chuckled at the idea of Derek and the rest of the pack coming to see him in a play "not really as I don't even know what part I'll have yet. I'll defiantly invite you and Allison though and of course Stiles."

His mom then told him that if he wanted any help working on she would help him out when she could. She then asked Stiles if he was going to stay for dinner. S tiles said that his dad was working late so he would be staying for dinner. Scott noticed that his mom seemed a little tired aws he had a long nigt the day before and she had an early shift today because someone else had requested she switch sifts for today, so he suggested that she have a shower and change, put her feet up for a bit well him and Stiles made dinner.

She looked at him and said "who are you and what have you done with my son?'

Scott laughed at it and said "hey I'm 17 now and I want to help out my mom so she can relax after a stressful day at work."

Well she went up stairs to do just as Scott had suggested, instead of taking a shower she decided that she needed to take a bath insted. She sat in the tub and had a nice relaxing bubble bath she ussaly only pampered her self like this on days when she was working the later shifts so she actually had the time. Most of the time when she came home erly from work she was making dinner for her and Scott and sometimes Stiles. Well she lay in the tub relaxed she wondered what the boys were up to the kitchen, at that moment she also, wished she had Scott' sense of smell from being a werewolf as well.

Meanwhile down in the kitchen the boys had decided to make Spaghetti and meat balls and at Stiles instance Texas toast. Scott made the meatballs from starch as he had seen his mom do all the time after that he put them in the oven well they made the sauce, this time they didn't make it from starch they use one from a jar.

Meanwhile Scott's mom had finished her bath and gotten dressed again and came down to see the boys cleaning up the mess from making the meatballs and she could also smell them cooking too. She had to admit that so far Scott and Stills hadn't down to badly. She also heard Scott rehearsing the monologue from the play as well. She thought he was doing pretty well. He stumbled over a couple of parts of it and had to be prompted by Stiles but other then that he wasn't doing that bad.

After Dinner the boys sat in the kitchen for a while doing their homework. Once Stiles left Scott asked his mom if she could help him go over the lines for his addition a few more times before they went to bed.

As Friday drew closer Scott was getting better at the speech and had way more confidence in himself about it then on Monday. On Friday the teacher asked him if he was ready for it. Scott looked at her and said "I hope so."

Scott sat in the audience with the rest of the people auditioning for the play, he kind of felt a little out of place because as he was on the lacrosse team and the Co- Captain of it he was considered one of the Jocks, not that he actually consider himself one. When he was called on everyone looked at him and wondered what was the Co – Captain of the lacrosse team doing here auditioning for the play, Scott walked up on the stage and said that he was going to do some lines from A Mid Summer night's Dream.

He began:

If we shadows have offended,

Think but this, and all is mended;

That you have but slumbered here

Whilst these visions did appear.

And this weak and idle theme,

No more yielding but a dream,

Gentles, do not reprehend;

If you pardon, we will mend.

And, as I'm an honest Puck,

If we have unearned luck

Now to 'scape the serpent's tongue,

We will make amends, ere long,

Else, the Puck a liar call.

So, goodnight unto you all!

Give me your hands, if we be friends,

And Robin shall restore amends.

Everyone applauded, at that point they didn't care why he was here, they were just impressed that he had learned such a famous speech from the play.


End file.
